Astray
by Jerrico's Pain
Summary: Pledged by thoughts of a certain assassin makes drives Sherlock down a path he never knew he would take.
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles: Sherlock BBC with Inuyasha

Jerrico owns nothing.

XxxxX

'_Run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I already killed The Ginger Bread Man. – K' _

The message was attached to a delicate rose; the shade of red reminded him of her plump glossy lips. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the cursive letters, seeing a bit more of her life through her writing.

The Ginger Bread Man was the serial killer who would bake his victims, decorating them in acid icing and poisons gum drop buttons. Sherlock has been working on the case for a few days, and in that time he met her, Kagome.

XxxxX

Kagome smirked as she closed her phone, tossing it in a nearby garage can. Long raven curls bounced as she put on her black sunglasses and tightened the straps on her black Chanel trench coat. Kagome got used to people staring at her with wonder and awe.

Kagome was never really hung up on anyone since she broke things off with Inuyasha Taisho, her employer's half-brother. However there was something about Sherlock that made her want to solve his riddle of a being.

She knew she should head back to Japan and wait for Sesshomaru to grant her with another assassination, but she knew she would be unsatisfied if she left without tormenting Sherlock just a little bit.

At least she thought he was attractive.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerrico owns nothing.

XxxxX

Sherlock walked out of the room, removing his plastic gloves. His iced blue eyes narrowed as the police officers around him faded away and left him in his own world. She was here again, Kagome. The crime scene screamed her name, to the dead man on the floor to the red rose petals on the bed.

The man killed was a corrupt politician from Italy, taking funding from an infamous mob family and turning a blind eye to their crimes. Something about this case, however, set Sherlock into a dark place. He knew Kagome must have disguised herself as a prostitute to get close to the victim.

Knowing that made his heart and stomach clench. Thinking about her with another man made him angry; and that scared him.

XxxxX

Kagome removed the red wig and took a napkin to fix her smeared lipstick. Looking into the mirror, she took off the net that held her hair captive and watched as they fell in waves. Quickly fixing her skin tight black leather dress, she grabbed her signature black Chanel trench coat and walked out of the bathroom.

She knew Sherlock would be put on the case she created and smiled deviously at the thought of running into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jerrico owns nothing.

XxxxX

Kagome was sitting on the park bench waiting to meet her employer's newest acquaintance while drinking a cup of tea. London was a nice change from Tokyo; the weather is what really won her over. Today she decided that a red sun dress would give her that innocent look, that way not too many people would give her a second glance. Black wedges adored her feet, making her long legs seem longer.

Her long hair was straightened and left down to her lower back. Black sun glasses hid her dark blue eyes that were framed with black eye-liner. Her long thick eye lashes never needed mascara. Her skin tone reminded people of a pearl, so perfect and flawless.

A young man sat next to her and crossed his legs. He was wearing an expensive black suit with a white button up shirt underneath. A black silk tie complimented his short black hair, which was gelled back. His facial hair was rather short, but well kept. Brown eyes held wisdom and a shine of madness in them. Overall he was rather attractive.

"Kagome Taisho, pleasure to meet you. My name is Moriarty."


	4. Chapter 4

Jerrico owns nothing

XxxxX

Sherlock decided that today he would visit park. He knew Kagome loved nature and most of the parks in London were rather boring. All but one park, which he knew he would find her in. However he never expected to see her sitting next to his enemy.

Rage gripped his heart as he fixed his disguise and walked briskly to the bench behind Kagome's. Once he sat down and pulled a bag of bread crumbs he took from a stall, he tossed them to the awaiting pigeons as he eavesdropped into their conversation.

"Once it's finished, the payment will go straight to you." Jim said as Sherlock wanted to reach around and wring his neck for everything he had ever done.

"And what will happen to Sherlock once I'm finished?" Kagome's voice was soft and delicate as well as cold. The way she said his name made Sherlock fell a bit over-heated and slightly uncomfortable in his clothing.

"Leave him. Sesshomaru will be very pleased once you return home with the money I have for you." Sherlock picked up a bit of envy in Jim's response as Sherlock smirked at that fact. Seems like Moriarty didn't like the way Kagome seemed so interested in him.

XxxxX

Kagome watched as Moriarty walked away and leaned back a bit, enjoying the sun. "You know, Sherlock, you could have just asked for the information." Kagome said as she watched the man behind her stiffen at her comment.

"How did you know it was me?" His deep voice sent chills through her body as she smirked when he turned to look at her.

"Your scent." Kagome said simply as she stood and walked away, leaving a stunned Sherlock behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Jerrico own nothing.

Jerrico needs a beta.

XxxxX

Sherlock followed Kagome as she walked briskly out of the park and into the passenger seat of a silver Celica. The car sped away before Sherlock could get a glimpse of the driver or the license plate. Letting out an irritating growl, Sherlock reached for his phone one of the pockets of the dirty coats he stole and froze when he felt a crisp piece of paper. Carefully pulling out the note, Sherlock smirked when he saw her hand writing.

'_45 Park Lane, London W1K1PN, United Kingdom. Room 1956 – K'_

Sherlock was slightly impressed that she had that much money to stay in one of the most expensive hotels in London, however his curiosity was more on who was driving that car.


	6. Chapter 6

Jerrico owns nothing.

XxxxX

Kagome crossed her legs as she looking almost lovingly at the man before her. After he picked her up, she went to her room and changed into a elegant strapless long, white dress. Her long hair straightened and set free.

Her companion was dressed in a white suit with a silver silk shirt and a black tie. His shoes were black. His long silver hair was pulled into a low pony-tail, his pale skin shined in the light the room had to offer. His amber eyes melted many hearts.

Kagome had once long ago been the only one he had ever seen in such a romantic way; however his half brother beat him.

"So, he feel for the trap." Kagome said as she took a sip of her Romane Conti, savoring the earthy flavors. Her dark blue eyes scanned the room around them as she leaned forward a bit, her face closer to his.

"Jim is willing to go as far as kill Miss. Adler if she proves to be in the way. I think I will be able to prevent her death if I have your permission to get closer to Sherlock and break the codes." Kagome asked as she looked down at his pale pink lips with a small smirk.

"You have this Sesshomaru's permission. Remember who you are dedicated to." The man, Sesshomaru, said as he claimed her plump pink lips in a kiss. Kagome was left a bit breathless as Sesshomaru pulled away from her and sat properly.

Kagome just smirked and leaned back into her chair and watched as the servers brought their food. She did love Sesshomaru, but she was beginning to desire Sherlock. Poor fool won't know what hit him.


	7. Chapter 7

Jerrico owns nothing.

XxxxX

"Miss? Your husband left you a message while you were away." The man at the front desk called out as Kagome walked into the lobby of her hotel. The man rushed over and handed her a small white envelope and bowed quickly.

Kagome offered him a small smile and walked to the elevator quickly. Once she was alone, Kagome looked at the envelope and smiled once she saw the cursive writing. Sherlock left her a message. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the small white paper inside.

'_Trusting a stranger with your room number? Doesn't sound very smart of you. – SH'_

Kagome looked up from the note just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She walked right to her room and opened the door with a small click.

Kagome barely contained her surprise once she saw who was standing on the other side of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Jerrico owns nothing

XxxxX

"You better have a good reason why you're here. Do you have any idea how irritated Sesshomaru would be? Did you at least see him first?" Kagome asked as she walked past the man, taking off her earrings and heading for a chair. The man sighed softly as walked to the chair opposite of hers.

"I didn't see him. This visit will be brief, but I have one question to ask you, Miss. Taisho." The man said as Kagome raised a slender eyebrow at his sentence. Kagome sat back and crossed her legs, shifting the material of her silky dress.

"What is your relationship with my brother?" The question was simple, but her heart sped up. "Mycroft, really?" Kagome said as she smiled lightly, enjoying the nervous air around this man, Mycroft Holmes. "Your brother is a very interesting man, I do fancy him. He is, however, necessary for my project here in London. One that you approved of, might I remind you." Kagome said lightly as she brushed away a stray piece of hair from her face.

"If something happens to him, I will destroy your name in this country and any country that would listen." Mycroft said as he stood, tipping his head at her and began to head for the door. "Moriarty approached Sesshomaru and me, as well as Sherlock." Kagome said, causing the man to stop.

"If you cannot protect your brother, than I will. Have a good day, Holmes." Kagome said as she stood and heading for her closet, listening as Mycroft walked out of her room and opened the door. Once he closed it, Kagome smiled. Attached to her black coat, was a note and a red rose.


End file.
